A number of spinning toys are known in the prior art, such as tops, where the object is to keep the top rotating around its axis, and hula hoops, which spin concentrically around a person's body. Games of chance are also known where rolling or throwing dice and spinning wheels or pointers are used.
Monson, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,571,901, 1,587,127, 1,595,611, and 1,610,530, issued Feb. 2, 1926, Jun. 1, 1926, Aug. 10, 1926, and Dec. 14, 1926, respectively, each describe a game of chance involving a disk which is held perpendicular to the base on which it rests and is spun by hand. This disk is thickest at its center with thinner edges, these edges being segmented into areas which provide resting places. As the disk drops, it comes to rest on a section of the disk which is marked with particular indicia. This disk depends on its own shape for a random selection of indicia.
Brotz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,896, issued Jun. 11, 1996, discloses a game of chance involving spinning a flat ring until it drops. The ring has a central aperture containing cross hairs through which, when the ring has fallen, the player observes indicia on the board underneath the cross hairs. Brotz does not teach or suggest placing indicia on the ring itself and using the position of the ring i.e., one side versus the other) as an indicator of the chance outcome.